The Death Note 2
by just-a-web-artist
Summary: I sighed and closed my eyes, could it actually be...and the note had two words on it. Death Note. Basically a sequel to Death Note. With the plot with new characters, setting of the U.S, a little idea/self-insertion of myself. Help me decide, review!


**Beginning/Main Roles:**

Kira / **Jenny Lee**

'L' / **'X' or Tadashi (Xavier Krest)**

Father / **Police Chief in New York, Jenny Lee's father**

Mother / **Task-force Chief in New York, Jenny Lee's mother**

Sibling / **Frankie Lee**

New Police Force Member / **Tom Lelling**

Various Other Task-force Members / **Pamela Leigh, Dean Wright, Kent Gannet, and Kathie Anders**

(real names are only 'Kira' + 'Sibling')

* * *

**The Death Note 2**

**Pages: Rules **

**Entry: Name A Discovery or Not?**

"Now finish this review, everyone. You should have it done by the end of class, or its weekend homework. Keep on working." Twelve minutes until class is over...

I tap my pen, geez, this is easy work. Why did I transfer out of the advanced class? I learnt this way back.

I sighed, and muttered stupidly, "what do I do when it's done?" My friend looks at me, strangely, her eyes say, "You're done already?" Nine minutes...

I lay my head down on the desk. I wish I had some paper left, to draw, but I'm out...I started to scribble on the worksheet.

And on most of the leftover space in-between each of the twenty-four questions, little doodles began to appear.

I loved to draw and it was my life. I wanted to be a big-shot artist in the cartoon industry, and very talented in a few years, but I could wait, right? I'm only thirteen years old.

I knew I wouldn't even had a job until I was at least seventeen or eighteen, too...two minutes left...

Forty seconds...thirty...fifteen...six...five...four...three...

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and the school bell rings. "Hey Jen," it's Sarah, "Hey, can I come over? There's nothing to do this weekend."

"Nah. You can't. Sorry, I got to go to a relative's this weekend." I say, "maybe another weekend."

She makes a grunting sound this kinda felt like "liar, you're not really going there."

I wave to her and start to walk home, school's not too far. I guess it's like a mile, almost.

** I **

As I walk up into the driveway, I take out the garage door switch. As I pointed to the garage, I noticed a black notebook stuck on the edge of roof.

"What the...?" I open the garage, and reached to the grab it.

I sighed and closed my eyes, could it actually be...and the note had two words on it. "It's the death note."

I could feel my heart beating like ten beats a second. Shaking, I open the note, and it reveals to see the rules.

_How to use the DEATH NOTE._

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground on (arrival in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death._

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death will be a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name._

_The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note._

_The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human._

_The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out._

_One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note._

_The instrument to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters._

_Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note._

Is this true? I read the instructions again.

Is just a spoof of the real death note three years ago? Damn. I bit my lip.

This is real.

Well, the 'shinigami' or god of death who dropped this will go and try to find me, right?

"...I should try it. Just to see."

I locked my room door, and turned on the t.v.

I fee1 like Kira.

"...be on the watch for a serial killer by the name of Michael Evans-Sanderson." an image of the killer appeared.

"Age forty-seven, five-nine, in the neighborhood of Leventon..."

Leventon? That's less than twenty minutes away.

"Michael...Ev...vans...Sander...son." I wrote.

There's still thirty seconds. "...cause of death...a car accident."

The reporter looks from the helicopter. "Wai-wait! Apparently the criminal has just been run over by traffic! Immediately, the police are swarming in!"

I shuddered.

That was a coincidence. A car accident is normal. Happens all the time.

"That guy was just careless," I muttered, shaking my head 'no.'

I could hear the front door open, "Jenny, I'm home!"

I put the notebook in a drawer, as I say, "Hi, Aunt Anna!"

I run down the stairs to greet her.

She put her tote down, and sighed, "today was so tiring. Oh, anyways, how was your day?"

"Fine, fine." I said.

"Well, that's right, your mom and dad said today that they'll be in New York for a little while more. A month or two."

"Hm? Really?" I echoed her sigh from before.

"Well, you should be happy you're with me for now! You know, it's better than being with Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Anna grinned.

"Sure," I mumbled.

Her navy-black eyes shut closed. "Fine," she handed me an envelope.

_Merry Christmas, Jenny,_

_Love, Aunt Anna._

And inside was a pass to go see the headquarters.

I grinned, "Thanks!"

She patted me on the head, and went upstairs.

I frowned. Whatever.

**...this was an **_**almost**_** ordinary day.**

* * *

Well, my first attempt are a Death Note story. Don't flame for mess-ups on facts and crap.

J.Lee


End file.
